


Rumours

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can be dangerous things if not properly dealt with.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre
Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021617





	Rumours

Our tale starts in Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just outside of their own version of Hogwarts' Great Hall, all of the students and teachers are gathered here awaiting an important announcement from their Headmistress Isolt Sayre. She is about to put a stop to the circulating rumours of her romantic relationship with a student called Merope Gaunt once and for all.

Merope asked, "Are you sure about this, Issy?"

Isolt said, "It needs to be done."

They entered the hall together and Merope joined her house table.

Isolt positioned herself at the front of the room where all could see her and cleared her throat. "Students and staff, I have gathered you all here this morning to put a stop to rumours regarding myself and one of our Thunderbird students Merope Gaunt. Last night, I found out that one of you knows about our relationship and I want to put your minds at ease. Yes, it's true. We are involved romantically, but all of these silly rumours about love potions and enchantments are utter nonsense. Put such childish notions out of your minds and continue on with your own lives. That is all, have a good day all."

The hall was silent for a matter of minutes until Merope started clapping and soon the entire hall was clapping with her.


End file.
